


TIMESTAMP - SOUND OF MY HEART - Grace's Revenge

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Grace, Chin enabling, Do not piss off Grace Williams, Gen, Not graphic but pretty brutal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: This is Chin Ho Kelly's POV of the events in Chapter 31





	

When Grace had shown up in his office, Chin was glad to see her. It had been a few weeks since she’d come by the Clubhouse and she and Dominic had been a noticeable absence at the dinners Malia cooked. The latter of which was completely understandable as they were starting to build a life together and he was sure eventually they would show back up to the family dinners soon enough, or perhaps even start hosting them every once in a while once they found a place. Malia had told him about the house hunting and the ring shopping; not to mention both were going to be a complete surprise for Grace. He was pretty certain that Grace was going to punch Dominic when he finally gave her the keys; letting her move 75% of her stuff into one house just to turn around and make her move it to a new house 5 months later was never a good idea. 

As they sat, he felt his guard go up slightly. Grace stopping by to say hello wasn’t unusual but there was an air around her that said she’d come for a reason, not just a social visit. And he had a feeling that reason was Andy Olson; something he adamantly was not going to give her no matter how much it might hurt their relationship. He loved Grace like a favorite niece and would, like most members of ‘Auana, bend the Earth in half to give her something she wanted but there was a point at which doing so would set a precedent none of them could live with. When she mentioned she wanted a favor, he launched a pre-emptive denial and was pleasantly surprised when she denied that’s what she wanted. Then she dropped the A bomb in his lap.

Chin stared at her and saw the calculation in her eyes. She was still Grace, the little girl with pigtails dipped in motor oil but she was also fast becoming a very strategic asset to both the ‘Auana and the Wolves. Her argument about a show of strength was completely valid and he sat back and weighed her argument. It was completely unheard of and disrespectful to give away someone else’s cut, asshole or otherwise. She was right in that men protected their patch over women (or, to be more vulgar, P.O.P = Patch Over Pussy) but he still didn’t think he’d want that on his conscious. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the clock and waited another minute or so before telling her that he’d want to discuss it with the other Officers of the Clubs. She looked slightly disappointed but accepted it and came up to hug him just as he saw Meka coming around the corner with Olson. Chin had scheduled time with Andy in his office to discuss whether or not he would be admitting to what he’d done and how far up the chain the decision had gone. He’d known Olson was coming. 

Olson’s opening line sealed his fate as far as Chin was concerned so when Grace came around with a roundhouse that would have made Kono proud, Chin reached out to put his hand on Meka’s arm before he could interfere.

“We can’t set a precedent for letting women dictate punishment or involve them in violence but, seeing as this is an absolute coincidence that he happened to be in the hallway as she was leaving … and I did hear him insult her in a terribly derogatory way … we can give her a few minutes to deliver her message without any harm brah.”

Chin and Meka both leaned back against the hall and watched as the little girl they had known since she was still too short to ride a bicycle, let alone a motorcycle, pummeled the larger man. Chin winced when he heard Olson’s jaw break and he could see it hanging at a very odd angle; Grace had dislocated it and then broke it (not that he was proud of that at all). Gutches came running down from the other side of the building, drawn by the screaming most likely, and looked from Chin to Grace and back to Chin.

“You … uhh … plannin on doin’ anything about this?”

Chin made a show of looking at the clock in his office. All 3 men chuckled when they heard her referring to herself as Robustelli and the threat about the shark tank.

“Another minute or so and we’ll stop her.”

“You know she’s likely to kill him in another minute? Look at her legs … she’s squeezing the oxygen out of his lungs. I’m not sayin he don’t deserve it but she don’t deserve to have it on her conscience.”

Chin looked and sure enough, he’d missed that. He’d only seen the rage on her face and her fists. “Shit, alright that’s enough. Let’s get her off him.”

That proved harder than it should have been and Chin had a moment of question if he should have let this happen. Meka had his arms under her shoulders and was trying to pull her up but with her legs locked around his torso, she wasn’t going anywhere. Finally, it was Gutches who reached out and stopped her next swing. Of all the men in ‘Auana, Gutches was the one who sparred with her most often outside of her father. He knew her strength and her timing and Chin was grateful for it. While he calmly spoke to Grace, trying to get her away from Olson, Chin called Danno.

“Hey Chin, what can I do for you?”

“Danno, you and Steve need to come to the Clubhouse right now. Grace is here and she got her hands on Olson through a miscalculation on my part.” He could hear the clang of whatever metal Danno had been holding as it hit the ground and then the sound of him calling for Steve. 

“Is she okay? Does she need the hospital? Where am I going?”

“Danno, unless she broke her fist while she was beating the white off his skin, she’s fine. Gutches is talking to her to keep her calm, Meka is calling Malia to make sure she comes by to check her hands and you’re going to call Dominic and tell him to get here. Call Dominic, Danno.”

“Got it … Dominic. Clubhouse.”

Chin ended the call and turned his attention back to Grace. She was boneless in the chair and she was staring off into space so Chin just kept up talking to her about nonsense, using the same even tone Gutches had used and telling her about Dominic coming to get her. When she licked her lip and raised her hands, he saw the registration on her face of how bloody her hands were. He distracted her a little, joking about her use of the name Robustelli and when she giggled, his heart lightened. The tears followed but he’d expected them and had a cool rag ready for her to use on her face. She wasn’t quite looking like Carrie at the prom but she had enough blood on her face to drip. Chin wasn’t sure how bad off the Olson kid was but judging from the spray of blood on Grace’s face, tanktop and hands … he wasn’t going to do well for a few days.  By the time Danno and Steve showed up, she was still crying but it had started to taper off as Chin and Gutches had just maintained a steady conversation around her. When she clung to Danno, Chin was reminded once again of the child she had been. 

Danno mouthed “thank you” to him over Grace’s head and then started ranting at Steve about her technique; Steve thankfully picked up on the queue and went along with it for the sake of normality. They held her close, waiting for Malia or Dominic and it was Malia who showed up first. She gasped when she saw Grace and she came over to Chin.

“What happened?”

“Grace came to see me this morning about a favor. I thought I could get her in and out before Olson came up to my office but I miscalculated. She was getting ready to leave when Olson came up the hallway and he … uhh. He asked if he was being given a conjugal with the wolf’s bitch. Except he didn’t say bitch. Grace moved too fast for either of us to stop her and she was on him with her fists. Meka and I both tried to pull her up but she had her legs locked around his ribs. Thankfully, Gutches came by and he could time her swing so he could grab her fist and talk her down.”

“Chin Ho Kelly, I get that you have your reasons but don’t feel like you have to lie to me. You’re terrible at it.” Malia whispered in his ear before she kissed his cheek and approached Grace to get her washed up. No sooner and Dominic was bellowing through the whole building and Grace, who’d been moving like a robot before, was animated and running. 

Dominic walking up the hallway towards his office with Grace literally hanging onto him like a Monkey would forever be the most adorable and hysterical image in his head. Even Danno chuckled beside him and Chin just couldn’t resist one more jibe about her name. 

“Mrs. Robustelli? MISSUS ROBUSTELLI? My heart can’t take this. First she’s nesting, now you’re calling her Mrs. Robustelli. My little girl is married, isn’t she? She somehow managed to get married without any of us knowing and you know and now I don’t get to walk her down the aisle. I mean, thank God that also means I don’t have to pay for a wedding or go dress shopping with her because … yeesh … but it would have been nice to have pictures at least. You have them, don’t you, Kelly? Give em up. C’mon. I want to see Mrs. Robustelli.”

Chin was doubled over with laughter as Danno went off the rails. He had to sit down and wait out the pinwheeling arms and pacing haole until he could breathe properly. 

“I promise you, Grace did not get married. It was something she said that I was trying to lighten her mood with earlier.”

“What? What is lightening about Mrs. Robustelli?”

“When she was not only dislocating but I’m pretty sure also breaking his jaw, she referred to herself as Grace fuckin’ Robustelli. She also threatened to watch him get fed live to Kame’s sharks.”

Danno sat down hard in a chair and looked at Chin.

“I don’t know if I should be proud of her carrying the tradition or pissed off that she didn’t say Grace fuckin Williams-McGarrett.”

“Williams-McGarrett is a mouthful, Danno. Told you that when we got married. Should have just taken my name … Grace fuckin McGarrett has a nice ring to it.”

Danno glared at his husband and Chin could see the fear in both of their faces but also the adoration and pride they had for their daughter. Malia was tucked up against his side and she rested her head against his shoulder. “Any regrets, Chin Ho Kelly?”

He turned and looked at his ol lady, confusion on his face. She smiled.

“Not having kids.”

“Not a day in my life. Between Grace, Billy, Sam and Will and the rest, we have enough children for me.”

“Thank god because I don’t think I could keep up with a kid AND all you men.”

Chin playfully slapped Malia’s ass and she chuckled. 

“Let me know if you need anything for Grace.”

“Will do. You have someone looking at the Olson kid.”

“… eventually.”

Malia nodded and slipped out of the office to get her things together to check on Grace’s fists, secretly very glad she’d gotten the chance to exact her pound of flesh.


End file.
